Lover's Den
by Parasitic Eve
Summary: 2? Kai has been in love with Tyson and every day it gets harder to keep it in. Tyson on the other hand is oblivious to this, but one day while they ere picnicking in the forest the bladebreakes and other byebladeing teams get stuck in a hotel that is ca
1. Default Chapter

Hey all I know I have two other stories but I've wanted to post this so here it is!!  
  
{1/?} Kai has been in love with Tyson and every day it gets harder to keep it in. Tyson on the other hand is oblivious to this, but one day while they ere picnicking in the forest the bladebreakes and other byebladeing teams get stuck in a hotel that is cave it self. Nothing will be the same when Kai has to share rooms with his one true love. I can he keep it in? Can he contain him self? For one week.  
  
Dedicated to Rumi-chan and Timberwolf!  
  
My inspiration was all rebellious wolf.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own beyblade  
  
*******************************Lover's Den******************************  
  
Chapter1: Thoughts of a Dragon  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
Tyson Kinomyia (How do you spell his last name???). My Hikari no Tenshi[1], my love. Yeah I know, the all mighty Kai in love, pathetic. It's all Tyson's fault. With his damn beautiful smoky blue eyes, and that kawaii of a smile, he made me love him. He made me feel again, he made me love again. My midnight blue haired angel, my love, my Tyson's is the only one for me. I wish I could hold him in my arms, whispering sweet nothings in to his ears. To have my lips pressed up against his. To claim him as my own. Damn Tyson and his hot all!.............. okay forget that part. Wish I could take him right now. Yet here I am leaning up against the wall, my mask still on, watching him as he and Hillary go at it again. I shake my head. Tyson is such a loud mouth. As I walked away I felt a hand in my arm. I knew who it was. It's always him. Tyson. I sighed and stopped walking.  
"Kai come on, stay, please," I could here the plea in his voice. "I'll even stop arguing to Hillary and I'll try to eat neatly." Tyson joked. I couldn't help but smile. I turn around his hand still on my arm.  
"Do you really think you can do that?" I said, still smiling. "Cause personally I don't think you can." I could see he was a bit surprise. He punched my arm...ow.never new he could hit that hard.  
"Jerk." He pouted. Never new he could be cuter either.  
"And proud of it." I said as I was about to walk away, when I wrapped both his arms around my one arm. He was hugging my arm!.....O.o Oooooo I fell dizzy.  
"Come one you'll see I can me civil." And with that I walked with him, back to the forest clearing. I was a bit surprise that he hadn't let go of my arm, but hey I aint complaining. When got there everyone went quiet. Every one was gapping. Tyson cocked his head to the side and looked at everyone.  
"What's wrong?" Tyson asked. I watched as my Tyson went red. HE looked down at our arms then at me. I raised my eye brows and he went a deeper shade of red. He let go of my arm and jumped back in one swift movement.  
"Uh...sorry Kai." He said sheepishly. I crossed my arms over my chest. It was still tingling from Tyson's warmth and grip. I walked over to a tree and sat down. Aware everyone was watching me, I bent my legs slightly, stretched in front of me. My arms still crossed over my chest, I answered.  
"Hn." Every one was silent before presuming the picnic. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift off. I don't know when I fell asleep, but I did. When I woke up it was dark an I felt something heavy on my shoulder. I looked down. I gasped as my vision was back to normal. Tyson looked so.so.angelic. He looked up and aura eyes met. Funny how his eyes grew I rich deep royal blue when it was dark.  
"Your finally wake." He said as he got up. I nodded then frowned.  
"What are you doing here? And where are the others?" I asked as I got up. HE smiled his big goofy smile again.  
"Well when you fell asleep everyone wanted to go back to the hotel but no one wanted to wake you so I offered to stay till you woke up." He than stepped behind me and pushed me.  
"Ty what are you doing." Oh man I hoped he didn't here me says Ty. As I wished hopefully, I went which ever way he pushed me. What he said next startled me.  
"Lover's Den."  
  
*********************************End Chapter****************************  
  
Okay so there you go well I have to go to the damn library to upload this so bye!!  
  
-Fallen Tenshi 


	2. Dreaming of you

I don't own beyblade  
  
****************************Chapter 2: Dreaming of ************************  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
"Lover's Den?" I asked as we kept walking.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Was the only response I got. I shrugged and fallowed which ever way he pushed me. Lover's Den I've heard of it before.but from where?....OH GOD! No no no no no no no no no no no! I can't go there. What the hell am I going to do?  
  
"Hey Tyson I think I'll go check in another place if you don't mind."  
  
My voice is unsteady, crap! I looked down at Tyson, who was a head shorter that me.  
"I thought you were calling me Ty?"  
  
So he did hear. Wait he wants me to call him Ty? Hmmm I wouldn't mind. Oh yeah, Kai, remember, problem. Concentrate on the problem. Okay, a) I can go and face up to my secret b) run away or c) go there and hide.  
  
"KAI!" I couldn't help but wince as my love yelled in my ear.  
  
"NANI!?"  
  
Aiya, that wasn't sappos to come out mean. You know Tyson's pretty hot when he's mad. I think That is one of the reasons why I always try to get him steamed up ^^.  
  
"I've been talking and you completely zoned out on me!"  
  
Aw man he's mad at me. What to say. Well since no ones here I could try to 'woo' Tyson.  
  
"Erm.sorry?"  
  
I said sheepishly. The look on his face was priceless. A mixed of anger, confusion, and laughter. I had to bite my tongue so I didn't snicker.to loudly. I looked up to find Tyson grinning ear to ear.  
  
"The all mighty Kai, apologizing to me, who'd a thought^^!" He wrapped his arms around mine and pulled me forward "and I forgive you." O.o Oi he's holding my arm again. I feel light headed ^^.  
  
"Kai you're going to have to come with me I'm not going to separate the team when where ganna be snowed in."  
  
"Hai." Tyson I'd go anywhere for you.  
  
"I'll try not to snore okay?" I frowned.  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
He smacked himself on the head leaving a slightly visible red mark.  
  
"He he he I forgot to tell you, where rooming together." I staggered to a stop.  
  
"Nani?!" No no no this isn't happening. He's pouting again, his lips look so.soft.and.inviting.hmmm.  
  
"Am I really that bad?" No.  
  
"I sometimes wonder how you sleep threw it." I smirked as he hit me playfully.yet hard.ow.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"You know it."  
  
He shook his head and his flowing blue bangs fell in to his eyes. I could see him blink stupidly as he went crossed eyes to look at one of the strands. I had to laugh, he just looks so adorable like that. I had a sudden urge to brush his bangs away and kiss him senseless. Come on Kai fight it.fight it.ah hell. So losing the little 'fight' I had in my mind I reached over and brushed his bangs from his eyes. I can feel my checks grow warm. Damit I'm blushing! I laid my hand on the side of his creamy check and stared in to his dreamless eyes. Lost in a pool of sweet cool blue. He looked up at me and blushed scarlet. A faint smile appeared on my lips. I think I prefer him like this. He's so mesmerizing like this. I couldn't help but move closer. He leaned in to my touch as his eyes flutter close. He looked so innocent, and vulnerable. Tyson, my love, would you let me show you how much you mean to me? Would you let me place but one kiss upon you cherry lips? To hold you to my heart? To make you mine forever?  
  
"Tyson."  
  
I wasted no time and leaned in. My soft butterfly kissed turned in to a crushing lustful kiss as he drew his hands to my head and pulled me closer. I slide my tongue lazily on his bottom lip. He opened up to me willingly. Nipping his lower lip lightly I entered the wet caverns that Is his mouth. Moaning I grinded up against him. Breaking away for breath I could see my dragon panting. Holding him close I nuzzled his silky blue hair. To have this one moment is all I ever dreamed of.  
  
"Kai...Kai.KAI!!"  
  
My head snapped up and I hit something hard. I heard a moan as I groaned. I open my eyes to see all my friends looking down at me. HUH?!...what was all that then.that was. a dream?  
  
"You okay Kai?"  
  
I looked over and found Tyson, who was holding his forhead. Oi I hit him.wonder why he was so close.^^.  
  
"Hn."  
  
I got up and held put my hand to Tyson. Are eyes met for a second, and I looked away. For that quick second I saw he was surprised and...Happy. I could see the othera looking at me curiously. I felt his hand clasp on to mine and I helped him up. I looked over at Tala. He was holding Kenny really close and I felt a pang of envy. He had someone he loved in his arms, he had that perfection in his world I wanted but never could have. I side glanced at Tyson who was dusting himself off, and smiled ruefully, for a fleeting seconded. He was my perfection; he was the one I wanted to hold in my arms. He was my half. He.will never be mine. He walked on and I let my mind wander as I walked behind the rest closing my eyes.  
  
Even though I know I will never have him, even though I try to move on I can't. His smile haunts me his voice whispering around me, his smooth lean body taunting me. In my dreams and in my mind he's always there. Oh god Tyson you don't know what you do to me. Dreaming of you is not good for me. It just adds the pieces of my heart that you own.  
  
******************************End Chapter*******************************  
  
Okay thank you all for reviewing and I'm so sorry for not updating for sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long really ^^ I hope you all forgive me * bow deeply* any who I hope you all like this chapter even though it's short. I was also wondering how would you like Kai's little secret to be exposed and also how would you like it if Tyson and Kai get stuck in their bedroom together?? If so then tell me what little 'problem' happens to Kai. What does Tyson to cause Kai a nose bleed or something worse ^^ well tell me and the most interesting one will be in the next chapter ^^.  
  
-Nancy C. 


	3. Yomiko

Hey all! Sorry I didn't update really I'm sorry!!!  
  
Nanako: Ooo so very sorry now Jaici Phoenix I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you all what Hikari no Tenshi means, well it means angel of light! Really really sorry! Okay so I'll thank the reviewers later.  
  
Nancy: OH! And JadesRose, I'm ganna use your idea but not yet ^^ It'll come! ^^  
  
Nanako: ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Don't own beyblade.  
  
*****************************Chapter2: Yomiko****************************  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
Fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!! I thought that was a fucken DREAM!!!! But noooooooooo the world just has to hate me. Fucken, God just has to see me suffer doesn't he? They all want to see me squirm don't they? FUCK FUCK FUCK! Yeah yeah I should calm down I should calm down! no fucken way!  
  
"FUCK!" I froze; damn did I say that out loud? Every ones staring...FUCK!  
  
"Kai...?" Tyson looked at me as if I'm, well, not right in the head. So I did the only dissent thing to do. I took my room key from the, oh so stunned, lady and got Tyson and mine stuff and...well walked away.  
  
"HEY KAI!!" I could hear Rei and the others scream my name but what can I fucken do but walk out of there before they saw me. Okay breathe Kai breathe....  
  
//really Master Kai you should calm down just because your umm...old 'friends' are here no need to get all heated up//  
  
//SHUT UP DRANZER!!// damned bitbeast.  
  
//I HEARD THAT!//...ow...I hate when she slaps me...it hurts. Even if it's mentally.  
  
"KAI!! WAIT UP!!" Oh... opps I forgot...about...Tyson...he he he funny how that happens sometimes. Okay so I slow down. I side glanced at him as he stopped me for some air. You know I think I like to see him panting...^^ I know a good way to make him pant...^^ a very good ^^.  
  
"Are you okay Kai?" I couldn't help the tug at my lips. He cared ^^.  
  
"Hn" And I walked on. Only to stop. On no...she's there. With out think I grabbed Tyson's hand and pulled him in to a very small closet and shut the door.  
  
"K-"  
  
"Shhhh" I cut my little dragon off.  
  
(Nancy: Okay I'm sorta tired of doing Kai's POV like it's fun and all but I think I'm just messing him up...no really I'm fricken screwed his head! Nanako: Yeah sorry well back to story)  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Kai pressed His ear upagainst the dor and listen intently to the foot steps tat walked by. When they were too far off to hear Kai let out his breath. NBot really knowing he held it. He Turned around to a very curouise Tyson.  
  
"uh............" Kai really didn't know what to say. Hell he didn't even know why he felt he had to say something.  
  
"what was that all about Kai-kun?" Tyson asked as he peared around to see where they ended up.  
  
"It...was...nothing...just...er...thing" Kai said as he noticed how close Tyson was and how small the closet was but not small enough for...um...certain...erm activites ^^. Tyson looked at Kai a delicate brow rasied.  
  
"Ka- AHHHH!!" Tyson screamed and practically threw himself at Kai. The older teen was pushed back against the door. The duel-haired male was completely and utterly dumbfounded...though he didn't exactly mind this, he wanted to know what was wrong with his Ty. Tyson looked up and blushed.  
  
"Eh...he...he...he...there was a bug." Tyson said as he stepped back and scratched the back of his head with a short embarrassing laugh. Kai's eyes brows shot up at this.  
  
"You're afraid of bugs?" Kai asked as if he couldn't believe it. Tyson shrugged and shuddered slightly at the thoughts of bugs.  
  
"Of course they...well sorta creep me out...a lot." Tyson said as he shifted his weight looking around as if one would jump out of no where and bit him.  
  
"............I......um...see." Kai said as he turned around to open the door only to fund it locked.  
  
"Umm Kai can we go yet?" Tyson said as he watched his struggling caption. Kai was frantically trying to open the door when Tyson nearly burst his ear drums.  
  
"WE CAN'T BE LOCKED IN!!!" Tyson freaked and pushed Kai said and tried to open the door himself. After several minutes of screaming and efforts they slumped down defeted. Tyson's back was to one was while Kai was to the other. There wasn't enough room so Kai was sitting more to the door and Tyson to the wall.  
  
"...You know this is so freaky...what if we can't get out?" Tyson asked uneasly. Kai shrugged.  
  
"Somone will find us...I guess." Kai stated as he looked up at Tyson who was looking around at the things around them.  
  
"You know there's a lot of things in here...there bound to e some thing we could use to get out." Tyosn said. Kai sat there for a sec before looking around. Making sure Tyson didn't see the smile that was on his face he commented about Tyson's wonderful idea.  
  
"You know if I didn't know yu I'd say you were smart." Kai screamed out as Tyson pushed him to the ground.  
  
"Just help me.  
  
~A young girl's...Out side of the closet~  
  
A young girl was walking down the hallway when he heard a scream from the closet.  
  
"Hewo?" She said cutely as he looked around. Again she heard a thump. She looked up at the cave's ceiling and then around her but found nobody.  
  
"Is somowan there?" She asked as he poked on of the paintings.  
  
"ARG!!! THAT'S NOT GOING TO FIT!" The little girls face scrunched her face as she started at the door.  
  
"Hold on I think this will work!" She knocked at the door and everything went quiet.  
"Is someone there?" The girl giggled.  
  
"Hiwo!" There came a cry of relief.  
  
"Can you please open the door?" The little considered this and beamed.  
  
"If you give me sugar!" There was a silence.  
  
"...okay." Young girl squealed and open the door revealing to sweaty and red in the face teens. One taller then the other. Tyson wiped his brow and bet down so he was eye level to the young girl who saved him from the bug.  
  
"Why hello there, were you the one to open the door for us?" Tyson asked as he patted her head. Kai had to smile at this. He always new Tyson was good with kids and he loved watching Tyson when he was with them. His little dragon seems to change in to someone more mature then he usually was. It was so endearing.  
  
"YEP! Names Yomiko!" The modest girl said as she bounded up and down. Tyson smiled fondly at her. She was probably up to his waist and she had long sea green hair tied in to two pigtails that sat on top of her head. Her eyes were an interesting shade of emerald green.  
  
"Yomiko, that's a cute name" Tyson said his smile widen "my names Tyson Kinomiya, it's nice to meet you." The girl eyes widen and she squeaked and bounced higher...O_O if possible.  
  
"TYSON KINOMIYA!!" She gasped as he looked up at Kai "You...you..." Kai sent her and odd look before smiling faintly and bending down next to Tyson so he was eye level with her.  
  
"I'm Kai Hiwatari-" before he could finish his sentence Yomiko flung her self at him. Tyson had to smile...Kai just looked so cute with his hair messed. His cheeks flushed... Tyson froze on the spot. Did he just say...well thought that Kai looked cute? Tyson shook his head. I'll think about this later Tyson thought as he stood up and peeled Yomiko off of a very red Kai. She giggled and Kai got up and dusted him self.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Kai mumbled as he was about to walk away.  
  
"Mister Kai?" Yomiko asked. Kai looked back to see Tyson holding her hand, who was pouting.  
  
"Hai?" Yomiko smiled and grabbed his hands. Kai flinched at this. He was never good with kids and it seemed so...strange to have one holding his hands. What really scared him was the fact that he didn't mind. Yomiko smiled cutely up at him and his heart melted. In a couple of seconds this little girl touched Kai's heart. Kai smile faintly at her and Yomiko's smile widen.  
  
"Can I have my sugar now?" Yomiko asked sweetly as he held on to Tyson and Kai's hand happily.  
  
"...Hai." Kai said as he started to walk, still holding the little girls hands. Not noticing the smile that Tyson gave him. It was ganna be a long day.  
  
********************************End Chapter3**************************** So what do you think? Yomiko is important okay! Anywho sooo ^^ Who do you think Kai was running away from? My brother keeps singing to me!!! ARG!!!...okay breathe Nancy Breathe...  
  
Nanako: He sounds like a dieing dog! Like really! Anywayzs for al who red 5 is all we need I redoing it to make it a hell a lot better! ^^ anywayz to the reviews!  
  
Nancy&Nanako:  
  
JadesRose: Is this short? I hope not did it one day ^^ Anywho I'll be using you idea no worrys!  
  
Rumi-Chan: ^^ Rumi-sama ^^ you love this...really? ^^ Thanks I was trying to do fluff...to tell you the truth I wasn't sure if it was good enough ^^  
  
reinekogirl : Okay to tell you the truth I really don't know how to respond...he...he..he... I'm trying to make something new so yeah...I'm trying I'm trying.  
  
maiden-of-dreams: ^^ It's coming! And It's still good............I think  
  
Mizu-Tenshi: ^^ was it really cute? I thought it might me to corny but hey I'm a hopeless romantic ^^ Anywho you should take you own advice and update Don't Speak ^^  
  
Jaici Phoenix: Wow! I can't believe you like this!! I'm soooooooo happy!!!!! ^____________________^ I took you little advice about me taking my own and updated! ^^ Hope you liked it!!  
  
StarSakura1: ^^ I'm glade you like that Kai got what he wanted in his dream but it's sorta cruel now that I'm thinking about it...It's sorta like his minds taunting him ^^ Well I truly truly hope you like this chapter!!  
  
Nanako: Ooo That was FUN!  
  
Nancy:...shut up!  
  
Nanako: no...anywho so that you all know Tyson has no feelings for Kai...just starting too though ^^  
  
Nancy:...............well what are you doing here for...R&R!! ^^  
  
-Fallen Tenshi 


	4. Sweet Sweet Love

OKay all this is the next chapter! sorry I haven't updated in like...forever! Gomen Gomen!  
  
Nanako: well lets start! Oh this is after Yomiko! Oh and if you can't stand lime/lemonish scene I'd say don't read! I changed it to R okay! R!!  
  
Don't own don't sue!  
  
*****************************Chapter4: Sweet sweet Love*******************************  
  
So tired......so very tired. Well after Kai and me bought Yomiko her sweet we met up with...kenny. You know he's my friend but if had chance I would hurt him. Why doesn't he try to run 1hr straight. huh? HUH!? okay breath Tyson, breath. Anyway right now I'm in my room and Kai's in the shower. I'm just waiting for my turn. Speaking of Kai, he's been acting really really strange. When we went to eat Kai kept fidgeting and glancing around as if some one was going to jump him...Well some one sorta did. While we were eating some guy came up to Kai and gave him his phone number. What surprised me though was when Kai just stuffed it in his pocket. He usually threw it in their face or say something rude, but he took it and......I was mad. I don't know why but I was bad at the guy. I never was mad before but, Kai never did accept the phone numbers before. I'm so confused. Do I like Kai? I never thought of him like this before...............  
  
"You can take a shower now Tyson." I turned to his voice and...and...and...KAMI-SAN! Kai stood at the bathroom door with only a small fluffy white towel around his waist, his hair dripping. Oh wow! A droplet of water made its way down his muscular chest slowly and...tantalizingly, my eyes fallowing. It made its way down to his toned stomach muscle, then past down the towel. My eyes landed at his groin. I don't know how long I started but when I jerked out from it and looked up at Kai he had a brow raised and a small tint of red of his cheeks.  
  
"Ah..." What is wrong with me? I was never nervous with Kai before! I never thought of him like this before! And why am I BLUSHING!!  
  
"Like what you see?" He said slowly. My eyes widened and I went red. He gave me a slow sly smile and his hands went to his towel around his waist. My eyes went back down as he fingered the towel. I could help it! He slowly unwrapped it and OH MY GOD! his...his...his...Kami-san! I heard a chuckle and the towel pooled around Kai's ankles. I tore my eyes away from Kai's large organ and back to his face.  
  
"Like?" Kai asked as he pushed on to the bed. His strong legs straddling me and, oh god, how good it felt.  
  
"K-Kai-san?" His eyes went a deep wine-colour and he kissed me...why? why was he kissing me? why does it feel so good?  
  
I felt a wetness touch my lips and I opened my mouth for him. I shyly pushed my tongue to his and a pleasurably moan came from his throat. Pulling away he dragged his mouth along my jaw line. My breathing came out in pants and my mind went numb as he took off my jacket and shirt. He bent down and captured one of my harden nipple in to his mouth. I moaned out his name as he moved on to the other nub. I arched my back helplessly as his strong hands skimmed down my sides. i felt the smirk set on his lips as he kissed down to my stomach.  
  
"You taste wonderful Tyson, but I want to taste all of you." his voice just a growl. I gasped as cool air hit my heated skin as Kai ripped both my jeans and silk blue boxers off.  
  
"Oh gods Kai." I yelled out his name as he abruptly deep throated me. I threw my head back. The feeling of this tongue stroking the underside of my hard on, the feeling of his mouth sucking me. The feeling of him drives me to the edge of insanity.  
  
"Uuuhn...ahhh...KAI!!"  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Tyson shot up from his bed, a fine sheen of sweat adored his face. Tyson looked around frantically, his large blue eyes scanning everything. Tyson sighed as he heard Kai was still in the shower. He ran a tanned hand through his hair before flopping down on to the bed. Turning on to his side so that his back faced the bathroom door Tyson laid thinking of what he had dreamt. It was a couple of minutes before Kai stepped out of the bath room, fingering his towel.  
  
"You can take a shower now Tyson." Kai raised his eyes brows when he saw Tyson's back go rigged. Tyson slowly turned around to find Kai......dressed, a towel around his neck. Tyson sighed heavily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kai asked as he sat next to Tyson, not really realizing he had put his hand on to Tyson's thigh. Tyson went red.  
  
"Uh....nothing's wrong, Kai-san..." Tyson said as he quickly got up and ran for the bathroom, slamming the door shut.  
  
"Okay............" Kai flopped down on to his own bed before realizing he had touched Tyson on the thigh... A big goofy smile appeared on his lips as he dosed of to dream about a certain blue haired Dragon.  
  
**************************************End Chapter**********************************  
  
Okay so I hope you all like! That was my first ever sex scene so don't get mad at me if it aint good!  
  
Nanako: she tried! any wayz I hope you all like and please review! JadesRose's idea comes in the next, next chapter, sorry!  
  
I'm tired! Oh I got my inter net back! and my report card. wanna know what I got? for art I got a C+ cus I didn't hand things in...sad... For English... C- same reason. For foods C+...I don't do good on work sheets. For French a C which I'm so very surprise about it. I thought I failed. For Math, a C-, I got a perfect 50! I almost failed it! Then for P.E I got C-, not to active. ^^;; and for Social Studies I got a B. Highest mark.  
  
Nanako: Your such and idiot! HAHAHAHa  
  
Shut'dap! I'll be working hard now, oh and just so you know I'll probably only update on weekends now!  
  
nanako: Well we better go! bye-bye  
  
-Fallen Tenshi 


	5. Tyson, bug, bath house

Hey sorry I didn't update sooner...been having a writers block and well just feeling a bit down...life problems and all well hope you like this one and sooo sorry for the late update...and don't you all worry I would never stop writing them till there all finished....even if it takes me a while...man you guys probably don't remember me...-sigh- my fault I guess.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
Warning: Fluff/smut KaiOOC  
  
Chapter 5: Tyson, Bugs, Bathing house  
  
Kai's POV  
  
...hmmmm....what a dream eh?... Tyson and whipped cream...I think I'm going to go back to sleep...hmm...it's like I can really smell him...his sweet vanilla smell...and that refreshing nature, smell. hmmmm...  
  
Master Kai?? ah...I think you should wake up now...A damned bird let me be!  
  
-sweat drop- Master Kai wake up I think you should...not listening lalalalalalalalal  
  
MASTER KAI!!!ARG!! BLOODY HELL DRANZER WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!  
  
Tyson's awake and is on your bed...but you don't have to worry just cus he's close to tears, it doesn't matterWhat the hell are you talking about?! If Tyson was on my bed wouldn't I feel and pressures...oh wait...fine then wouldn't I hear him...um...that was a cat...  
  
-sweatdrops even more- Master Kai just get off your lazy ass before Tyson breaks down to tearsfine I'll open my eyes just to show you Tyson is not...oh well waddya know he is awake.  
  
-rolls eyes- Oh wow how did I ever know?? -rolls eyes-Oh shadap Dranzer. Hey wait why is Ty crying??  
  
"Tyson?" awww he really is cute with those big round scared eyes, looking at me as if he was going to cry.  
  
"K-K-K-KAI-SAN!!" Whoa! Hold on there, your getting my chest wet, love...that that I mind having your face pressed in to my chest...hmmmm...  
  
KAI!!oh right Tyson, crying.  
  
"What wrong Ty??" Oooh smooth Kai.  
  
"There...there...BUG!!!" Oi...that's...starting...to...CAN'T BREATH!!! TY TYSON!! -deep breathe- okay what was it that he said again??  
  
God your slow...he said Quote 'There...there...BUG!!!' un QuoteOh...jee thanks Dranzer what help you are. There Tyson, lets see what this bug is.  
  
Tyson's POV  
  
AW MAN! I just had to wake up with a freaken...-shivers- ant in my bed didn't I...I'm so glad Kai was here. What a friend...OI! KAI KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!!! wai!!! Stop that!! get get get-OMPH. Itai...that hurt...stupid stone floors covered in fake bear skin...ew...a dead bear...DUDE!! KAI!!!...........ITAI!!  
  
Master Tyson can I make a suggestion??itai itai itai!!.  
  
Next time...open the dooryeah yeah what ever...awww thanks Kai. I'm alright...no real. Oh wow...you don't have to hug me...even if its nice...ACK! what am I think no no no!...he's just a friend...the dream...was just a dream nothing more nothing less.........................  
  
ARG!!! KAI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! GET BACK HERE!!! AHH!!! I can feel it crawling on me!!...stupid Kai...stupid ant...stupid- OH MY GOD IT'S ON MY ARM!!! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!!...........ITAI!!!! stop laughing at me KAI!!...what...woah what the hell...Kai laughing...damn he's hot...erm...scratch that, I didn't say that...note to self: Watch out for closed doors. Oh see how funny it is when I shove my foot up your ass KAI!!! AIIIII!!!!{erm...that's his war cry?? -sweatdrops-}  
  
...........arg!!! What the hell does he think he's doing!!! AAAHHHH!!!!! AHahahahaha!! Stop Hahahahaha that! ahahahaha!!!  
  
Knock knock  
  
Oooh he stopped...wait who's there...Oh hiya Rei...Max...Tala...Kenny...Robert...Lee ...Ozuma...Zeo...Hillary ...Kain, whats up??  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kai was currently sitting on top of Tyson with his hands on his side and a flush across his face, while Tyson lay panting under him. Rei's face was red with suppressed laughter; Max fell on the floor laughing while Kenny tried to calm him down. Tala got a nose bleed and Robert had the both look away while Lee just grinned. Ozuma raised and eyebrow and Zeo's mouth hung open. Hillary got in to a fit of giggles and Kain...Kain just whistled and winked at the pair. All in all Kai freaked.  
  
"Oi Kai, always knew you'd be the Seme type." Kai glared at Rei, only to glare right back at Ozuma and Max who laughed harder. Geting up he marched out of the room with as much dignity he could muster, sending ever one of his so call "Friends" a hard, dirty glare.  
  
"DAMNIT!" They all looked back to watching Kai march back in to get a towel and a change of clothes, and to get some shampoos. Tyson got up from the ground and tripped. Kai, who wasn't looking to where he was going, tripped over Tyson.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT!" Kai yelled out as he got up and walked out of the room a bit faster then he meant to. Tyson propped on to his elbows and smiled at the rest of the group.  
  
"Soooo.........whats up?"  
  
Kai's POV  
  
FUCK FUCK FUCK!!! Stupid mornings...not fast enough for me mask...ARG!! I'm starting to sound like Rei when he's trying to do poetry! Stupid friends...stupid....oooh...the indoor bathhouse {don't know what they call it}. Let's see...some where no one will see...Oooh that corner looks nice. Ew...if I wanted to look at naked old men I would have gone to one of my grandfathers parties...don't ask.  
  
Oh who ever has the nerve to pinch my ass...You little runt! DIE YOU!...  
  
Master Kai, you didn't have to hit the guy over the head with a bucketyes I did Dranzer. Ahhh,...nice warm hot water...hmm...I think I'll wash my hair first. Hmmm......so glad I got this made personally...nothing can smell this good... except for Tyson...hmmm....Tyson...hm.mmmm.....Tyson........note to self...don't think of Tyson when your in a room full of naked guys...they'll see.  
  
-sigh- Tyson...this is the first time...I've ever felt this way about anyone...the first time anyone had this effect with me. I'm sappos to be the cold hardass that everyone thinks...but...you don't see me that way...why? I've put up this front and you can see right past it. Okay well yeah I've had a bad past and all but I'm not going to mop around about it. So people have had a better child hood then me....would you still be with me?  
  
Every time I see Kenny and Tala together...it...hurts. It's like there rubbing it in my face with every kiss they give each other, every time we hear them scream out in passion...no matter how much we try to block them out. I don't blame them though; they have every thing with each other. A bond that I could never have with you. -sigh- I'm getting soft.  
  
Master Kai...I think you've been in here long enough...why not go join the others to get your mind off of Tysonhuh?? what are you talking about?? Oh...ehehehehe It's been 2 hrs...well waddya know.  
  
later on that day  
  
......OH BLOODY HELL WHERE AM I!!! What a laugh Tyson and them would have, The great Kai lost in a freaken Hotel Cave thingy. I say again someone out there hates me. Oh hey! look there- OH SHITE!...hide Kai hide, hide Kai hide...they didn't see you...they didn't see you...ack!?...-sigh- I hate this...maybe I should just tell Tyson...but...but what would he say...probably laugh his ass off. You can't sing...what?! You play the guitar...hahahaha stop joking you were never a rock band......to much reactions.  
  
Oh right you don't know...then lets keep it that way...ACK?! There she is! run Kai run run Kai run...AHHH!!!!  
  
That hurt...oh Yomiko! I'm so sorry!...oh no no I'm fine...ack! air...need...AIR!!!....-deep breath- awww you missed me...ack! I'm smiling...awww I'll take you to see Tyson and our friends...awww no it's okay you can sit on my shoulder. I wonder...where are her parents...It's the same outfit on...I should know she got it dirty yesterday. herm...I'll ask her later. Oh look there they are...Oh my sweet lord...FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING GOOD AND HOLY IN THIS WORLD TYSON STOP BENDING DOWN!!!....oh shit...nose bleed...I'll be right back.  
  
Shut up Dranzer I can hear you laughing.  
  
End Chapter  
  
yeah so Kai is very very very over the top OOC...any ways for those who don't know what itai is it's means painful or it hurts in Jap. Well I think this is about all I'm going to do for the chapter...and don't worry it's getting closer to where Kai is getting stuck with Tyson. Any ways sorry for the late updates...really well bye bye!  
  
R&R pwease! give me some more inspiration for this fic! Come on where are my praises I am your god!!  
  
Nanako:...-sweat drops- shut up Nancy...anywho yes please R&R and yes were working on everything else...and don't worry I'm working on wedding problems and Rock star love today...rewritings a bitch. Ja ne! 


End file.
